Intrínseco
by Kick-69
Summary: Neville cumplió la mayoría de edad para entrar a la sala de Janus Thickey y su abuela lo llevó a visitar por primera vez a sus padres. Con pasos torpes y mejillas sonrosadas, da el primer paso para la relación más pura e intrínseca que tendrá en su vida. /Fic participante del Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del forum El Mapa del Mortífago, regalo para Kristy RS\


_**Título:**_ Intrínseco.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ todo lo que reconozcas como el universo de Harry Potter es de Jotaká. Yo se los pedí prestados para hacer un pequeño presente la trama sí me pertenece

 **Este fic participa del Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del forum El Mapa del Mortífago.**

 _Es un regalo para Kristy SR, quien cumple años el 28 de Septiembre y deseó un fic sobre la primera visita de Neville a sus padres en San Mungo. Sé que faltan aún unos días, pero rindo el 29 y temo olvidar colgarlo o no tener el tiempo así que ya que lo tengo aquí, recién salido del horno, lo cuelgo ya. Espero que te guste y haya complacido tus deseos, que tengas un hermoso cumpleaños y por ahora te diré FELIZ FELIZ NO CUMPLEAÑOS KRISTY! :D El 28 te saludaré correctamente;)_

 _¡Sin más los dejo con la lectura!_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo único:**_

 _ **Intrínseco.**_

Pisó el doblez de su propia túnica cuando de alguna manera extraña y poco lógica se enredó con sus propios pies, cayendo sobre el escalón de la pequeña escalinata. Su abuela, ya estaba unos cuantos pasos más adelante y apenas si lo oyó quejarse al haberse golpeado.

Neville Longbottom se levantó lo más rápido que sus pocas desarrolladas facultades motrices le permitían; y casi corrió detrás de la anciana, para que no descubriera su desliz y así evitar el sermón.

Su abuela se frenó y volteó su rostro en el momento justo que él llegaba a su lado. Frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, y siguió caminando atravesando la puerta. Neville, alzó su cabeza y pudo ver como con letras elegantes, el nombre de _Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas_ se escribía en la parte superior del edificio blanco.

Como todo lo que tenía magia, los pasillos de aquel lugar estaban repletos de cosas extrañas. Principalmente _casos_ extraños, casi siempre de los magos que sufrían pequeños y evitables accidentes con experimentos que Neville, no deseaba saber.

El niño pensaba que probablemente, todos los hospitales tenían ese olor y era algo que lo molestaba pero jamás lo diría en voz alta. La palabra hospital y con algo que no fuera lindo a continuación, significaba cosas malas para la susceptible anciana. Así que agachó la cabeza y casi correteó detrás de la mujer, que a pesar de los años caminaba tan rápido como siempre.

Acababa de cumplir doce años, la edad donde se permitía pasar a la sala de _Janus Thickey,_ donde sus padres estaban internados. Era el ala psiquiátrica, según los muggles. Eso le había dicho Hermione un día que alguien le dijo loca. Era el ala de los olvidados, según su abuela.

Su abuela se detuvo abruptamente y él evitó chocarse con ella. La mujer, con nariz aguileña y ojos afilados lo miró unos segundos. Alzó su mano, y la apoyó en el hombro de su nieto haciendo sentir más pequeño de lo normal pero le regaló una sonrisa que el niño pocas veces había visto. Una sonrisa de apoyo, como las que la anciana le regalaba a su marido cuando aún estaba entre los vivos.

—¡Oh, Augusta! — una mujer de edad mediana la saludó alegremente. Por su vestimenta, era una enfermera— ¿hoy ha podido traer al pequeño? ¡Hola Neville! Soy Angélica y estoy de guardia. ¿Vienes a visitar a sus padres?

El niño asintió con la cabeza y sintió la mirada asesina de su abuela. A ella le enfurecía que a veces él no contestara, sin embargo esta vez lo dejó pasar. Angélica le sonrió cálidamente y se agachó un poco, para quedar casi a la misma altura de sus ojos y Neville se sintió un poco mejor.

—Sólo hay unas pocas reglas. Hablar en voz calma es la principal, muchos de los pacientes que están aquí suelen espantarse si hay sonidos estruendosos, ¿sí?

—Sí, señora— respondió con voz aguda y las manos sudadas.

—Si por alguna razón, alguno de los pacientes necesita ayuda de un doctor tú debes dejar que hagan lo necesario y no asustarte, ¿sí? Ellos están bien aquí.

—Sí, señora.

—Entonces pueden pasar— concluyó cálidamente y abrió un poco la puerta de color malva con su mano derecha.

Augusta fue la primera en ingresar seguida por el niño. La mujer recorrió algunos de los pasillos hechos con cortina sin dudar y otras debía detenerse unos segundos. Neville observaba todo sorprendido, ya que ese panorama no se imaginaba. Como era la hora de visita, varios pacientes estaban con familiares que le hablaban o simplemente le tomaban de la mano. Otros, reían, aplaudían o gritaban como si fueran niños pequeños.

—Neville, no toques nada— advirtió su abuela y descorrió una cortina de un color verde desagradable.

Y el pequeño sintió como el aire se quedaba atascado en su garganta al ver a aquellas dos personas que según su abuela eran sus padres pero según su memoria, eran desconocidos. Ambos, tanto Alice como Frank Longbottom estaban sentados en unos cómodos sillones con vestimenta de color clara y monótona, probablemente ropa de cama hospitalaria. Tenían la mirada perdida en algún punto que el niño no encontró y las manos de ambos entrelazadas.

Su abuela comenzó a hablar a borbotones, mientras corría un poco las cortinas y cambiaba las flores que estaban intactas pero que ella llevaba en cada visita semanal. Dos camas perfectamente hechas y una mesilla con libros y fotografías, que Neville no había visto jamás. Y de hecho, esas dos personas no se veían como los padres que su abuela relataba cada tanto con orgullo o como estaban en las fotografías.

Tenían el cabello canoso y opaco, la piel un poco curtida y con arrugas. Los ojos cansados y sobre todo, perdidos. Nada había de esas dos personas que parecían vivaces y alegres en las fotografías.

Neville notó que se había quedado atascado en la cortina, que los separaba de los demás y avanzó con pasos torpes. Un pequeño sillón cuadrado estaba allí y él decidió tomar asiento, escondiendo sus manos detrás de la túnica.

No sabía qué hacer, porque ellos no hacían nada. No hablaban, no suspiraban, no parecían estar allí.

—Vamos Neville, háblales.

—Pero, abuela…

—Háblales.

Pero el niño no habló. Se quedó sentado allí, mirándolos sin conocerlos y en un silencio monótono y aturdidor que parecía carcomerlo poco a poco. En uno de esos minutos, que a Neville se le antojaron eternos, se asomó un sanador con bigote extraño y gestos hiperactivos, pidiendo hablar con Augusta. La mujer, con gesto cansado y una última mirada reprobatoria al niño abandonó la habitación, dejándolo solo con dos casi desconocidos.

El pequeño de mejillas sonrosadas suspiró con cansancio y se dejó hundir un poco más en el pequeño sillón. Mantuvo la mirada alejada de sus padres en el momento justo que Trevor decidió salir de su escondite en algún bolsillo de la túnica que llevaba.

—¡Trevor! — chilló de la manera más silenciosa que pudo y se arrojó al suelo, intentando sujetar al único amigo que hoy lo acompañaba en esa difícil situación.

Como era costumbre de su mascota, saltó y saltó alrededor de la sala y Neville lo correteó tratando de no caerse o llevarse por delante algunos de los artilugios que había allí. Oyó croar a Trevor, como desafiándolo y riéndose de él, de su torpeza y sus prisas por atraparlo nuevamente. De un momento a otro, como por arte de magia, el sapo se detuvo y Neville vio su oportunidad. Se arrojó sobre el suelo blanco, frío y patinoso y con un largo _"croooooooooock_ " de Trevor, lo atrapó entre sus manos y lo apretó con fuerzas.

—¡Si la abuela se entera que te he traído, me matará!

Un poco molesto, guardó de nuevo a Trevor en su bolsillo y murmuró algunas amenazas que jamás cumpliría. Levantó su mirada, respirando agitadamente por la correteada y vio sin querer a sus padres. Abrió los ojos sorprendidos, al notar que su madre tenía sus almendrados ojos clavados en él, y una sonrisa tímida en sus labios. Neville se paralizó y escuchó a Trevor, como si el animal pudiera adivinar lo que sucedía, croó en su bolsillo animándolo a algo. A lo que sea.

Por él, por sus padres.

Así que, con pasos lentos y tímidos acercó su banco a los sillones de sus padres, para ponerlo en el medio de ambos adultos. Con un suspiro resignado y nervioso, movió los labios y luego de unos segundos logró articular las palabras que deseaba decir.

—Me lo regaló el abuelo, la vez que tuve mi primera explosión mágica. Él estaba tan contento, todos creían que será un squib, ¿sabes mamá? Pero lo logré.

Levantó su mirada y se sintió un poco decepcionado al notar, que una vez más tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto. Pero pensó que si se había decidido a hablar, _seguiría._

—Cuando entre a Hogwarts me hice de amigos, ¿puedes creerlo? Digo, soy muy torpe y olvidadizo, jamás creí que podría hacer amigos. ¿Y sabes con quién? ¡Harry Potter, mamá!

Tomó un poco de aire, al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando muy rápido.

—Y también un poco con Ron Weasley, aunque por alguna razón siempre está bufando y apurado detrás de Harry. Y también una niña hija de muggles, se llama Hermione Granger es tan brillante y tan amable. Ella me ayudó a perseguir a Trevor la primera vez que subí al tren, porque ya sabes, él es muy escurridizo…

Él era un niño tímido pero hablador, algo un poco contradictorio. Pero a veces necesitaba hablar, porque en muchas ocasiones estaba solo. Era un niño que tenía una abuela que lo quería pero que no sabía demostrar amor, porque al final ella estaba tan rota y sola como él y de alguna manera Neville la entendía.

Neville no era un niño malo, era un niño poco entendido. Poco escuchado.

Por eso, a Augusta no le sorprendió cuando regresó a la sala de visitas y ver a su nieto, con cada una de sus manos aferrada a una diferente de sus padres, hablando animadamente sobre cosas que ella nunca lo había escuchado hablar. Y con una sonrisa pequeña y maternal, volvió a ingresar allí y se sentó en la otra butaca. Miró, y sonrió al ver a su familia unida de una manera tan intrínseca que sabía sería una unión para siempre. Una unión que superaría los recuerdos borrados, las torturas sufridas y los hilos de las mentes perdidas.

Y con el corazón en la mano, le sonrió a Neville mientras veía como el pequeño dejaba su cabeza en el regazo de su madre, con los ojos brillantes y un poco más antero de lo que jamás lo había visto.

* * *

 _ **¡Gracias por leer, si llegaste hasta acá!**_

 _ **¡FELIZ FELIZ NO CUMPLEAÑOS KRISTY! Espero te haya gustado, espero haber cumplido tus expectativas y que esto que salió de algún lugar de mi mente, con gripe y aturdida de Psicología Educacional y Prehistoia, te haga arrancar una sonrisa :3**_

 _ **¡Saludos y abrazos fuertes!**_

 _ **Kicky.**_


End file.
